


May I Have This Dance?

by soleilla



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, Solomon being a complete romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilla/pseuds/soleilla
Summary: The demons decided to throw an overly formal welcome party for both the angels and the humans that have returned to Devildom. Fortunately for Solomon, he had no problem with these types of parties. Unfortunately for Airi, she had the most trouble with formal parties. Having no experience in dancing, she struggled with trying to practice the waltz with the demons until finally, her ever-so-kind “partner” decided to lend her a hand.
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> So, today I was browsing through twitter and my SolAiri playlist decided to play this song 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16ttdtAHN8E&list=PL8jvkJT5Q4CJUPBQret9VHMsHlzezsewZ&index=15
> 
> and so now, here we are, with me finishing this past 3 in the morning, because I couldn't bring myself to keep this in my drafts to rot again.

* * *

Forward, backward, the couple danced around the room into the beat of the music. Today, Airi is being taught by the prideful eldest brother, Lucifer, and for the past few hours, she had been struggling to keep up with his pace. The practice session started just a few minutes after class, with the insistence of the red-eyed demon, seeing that the welcome party that they had prepared for her and the other three exchange students was going to have, yet again, another ball and unfortunately for the young woman, she _still_ has yet to learn how to dance, let alone do the waltz with the brothers. Lucifer had taken it upon himself to teach her the basics, however, underestimated her poor dancing skills. She truly wasn’t lying when she said she still didn’t know how to dance, even after all this time of being in the human world after they had left Devildom.

Once again, the young woman almost loses her balance, causing the demon’s eyebrows to twitch in annoyance. She quickly closed her eyes shut and thanks to this, Lucifer didn’t hesitate to squeeze her hand ever so slightly to catch her attention.

“Airi, keep your eyes on me.”

Her hand twitched; Airi bit down on her lip as she slowly looked up to the tall demon who was now watching her intently, bright red eyes boring into her soul like a predator.

“Lucifer, I think you’re looking at her a _bit_ too intensely.” cued the fifth brother, Asmodeus, who had been watching them from the sidelines. The rest of the demons were either sleeping, distracted from their phones, or pitying the young woman as she already struggled to keep up with Lucifer’s pace. It wasn’t that he was being too fast, rather, he was _far too tall_ for her to be able to stay on her feet. Oftentimes, he’d accidentally lift her up a bit from the ground, earning a small gasp as she loses her balance before holding onto him tightly (which caused the others to groan in annoyance and envy) and this had been going on for the rest of the practice with him.

“How is it that you can’t understand a simple dance such as this? We’ve been going at it for the past hour and you _still_ manage to trip yourself as if you had two left feet.”

“Lucifer!”

The young woman frowns, lowering her head as she slowly slips her hands away from him to play with her bow. Tension filled the air like smoke, leaving everyone awkward and silent, with only the sounds of students passing by the music room echoing from outside.

“I think that’s enough practice for today,” Satan stated, closing the book in hand as he stood up to walk towards them, “You can rest for now.” There was no verbal response from her. Instead, she nodded, either in shame or disappointment, it was clear that she didn’t want them to see her right now as she felt small around them. Lucifer simply sighs and walks away, not bothering to even give her a proper apology for his sudden outburst. Truly an attribute of Devildom’s Avatar of Pride.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, sweetheart.” Asmodeus reassured, placing his hand on the small of her back, “Tomorrow morning, I’ll be the one to help you practice instead, alright?” 

“You don’t have to–”

“Too late, I’ve already put it on my schedule.” The grin on the demon’s face flashed before her, a wave of calmness beginning to wash over her like tides. She didn’t want to impose but knowing Asmodeus, she didn’t have a choice but to let him. At least she was thankful that he’d go out of his way to help her with this silly dance routine that she didn’t even ask for in the first place. _So much for a welcome party,_ she thought in the back of her head.

“Thank you, really,” Airi replied, a sense of bashfulness growing present in her face. The demon simply lets out a giggle as he places a kiss on her cheek, giving her one last goodbye before leaving the young woman alone with her thoughts.

Finally, she was alone.

The breath that she had been holding in this whole time was shakily let out of her system, warm tears beginning to well up in the corners of her eyes. It wasn’t the first time she had been ridiculed by people before but hearing it come from someone like Lucifer certainly hit her differently. They were like daggers that stabbed her through her core, the weight of his words growing heavier and heavier on her shoulder as she desperately still kept her emotions at bay even when she was alone. Even when there was nobody around.

“So Asmo was right when he said you were still here.”

Airi could’ve sworn her neck would’ve snapped when she turned around to the direction of the voice. Not much to her surprise, she was greeted by the sorcerer leaning against the door frame with crossed arms, his familiar smile present on his face like always.

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh, no particular reason. I just happen to have been passing by and encountered the lights of the music room still on.” Solomon walks towards her direction but pausing just a few feet away from her to scan the room with curiosity.

“Speaking of which, I believe this is my first time being in this room…” 

“Really?”

“Is this not your first time?”

She shook her head.

“I see… Oh, it’s probably because of how the brothers are teaching you how to dance, isn’t it?”

She immediately fell silent at the mention of the brothers and the dance. As much as she hated to admit, she was still very much affected about what happened earlier. It was written all over her, after all, and Solomon knew her long enough to notice these little changes in her moods.

As she was still drifting at earlier’s event, she hadn’t noticed the sorcerer now standing before her, taking her hand in his own and gently placing his other hand on her hips.

“Sol–”

“Your muscles are too tense. Try taking a deep breath and relaxing them.”

She swallowed; she takes a few deep breaths to calm her nerves down, then her muscles, before gripping firmly onto his shoulder. A smile creeps up his face before taking the lead and moving around the room at a slow pace. 

Compared to Lucifer, his steps were smaller, more gentle in a way or two, and it was _much_ easier for her to follow him. His hand on her back kept her close but not to the point of making her uneasy, and the way he guides her across the floor was almost mesmerizing. Solomon hummed a tune quietly to themselves.

“You’re surprisingly good at this.”

“Of course, I’ve been to numerous formal parties, after all.”

“Oh, right.”

He lets out a soft laugh and leans forward, his breath tickling the shell of her reddening ear.

“You should try looking at your partner when dancing.”

A shiver runs down her spine. _Has his voice always been this soothing before?_

Airi, although still struggling to keep herself from getting flustered at the thought of having to look at her partner, lifts her head up to meet his gaze. A soft, almost tender look painted his face like a canvas, his stormy grey eyes immediately locking onto hers like magnets. She could feel her strength wavering just by his look and it seems that he immediately took note of this.

So he pulls her closer, just close enough to almost have their chests resting against one another, and his grip on her hand tightened ever so slightly.

“There’s no reason for you to get embarrassed,” he cooed, “After all, it’s just me.”

Her heart almost dropped at his words had it not been for the fact that she was too preoccupied with trying to maintain eye contact with him. All of a sudden, he had been awfully… gentlemanly and frustratingly romantic, and the worst part of all this is the fact that she found it quite endearing. It wasn’t that this was a new side of his that she had just discovered; he had always been quite the smooth-talker, just not towards _her,_ and she wasn’t sure whether or not it was meant to tease her or not.

But when she looked into his eyes–his soft, stormy grey eyes that melted her underneath their gaze, she knew he was being genuine with his actions, with his words, and a part of her wishes that her heart wasn’t racing for him right now, at this moment that they had to themselves, seeing that this was temporary and fleeting.

Forward, she’d take a step and feel their chests a bit closer to each other than before, and backward, she’d feel him tower over her form. This went on for quite a while, even when Solomon had already paused from humming and the only noise that accompanied them was the chirping of crickets from outside. The longer they danced, the more relaxed she felt under his touch that brought a small smile to his face. Closing his eyes, he now moves both of his hands on her lower back, pulling her up against him as he rested his chin atop her head.

“Think you’ve gotten the hang of it now?”

She clutches onto him tightly, face buried against his chest as she simply nodded. His chest rumbled when he lets out a soft laugh, causing her to jolt in surprise for a bit before relaxing in his arms once again.

“Why are you being awfully nice to me today?”

“Implying as if I’m not nice to you all the time.”

“Just answer the quest–”

Before she could finish her sentence, Solomon quickly spins her around and pulls her back with a mischievous smile, a glare being immediately shot at him right after.

“Sol.”

“That’s me.”

“You knew I was crying, didn’t you?”

Solomon averted his eyes, tapping his fingers on the small of her back before feeling her bury her face against his chest once more. She didn’t need a verbal answer from him; she knew exactly why he didn’t hesitate to pull her in for a dance, even before she could reject his offer. His actions were loud and clear enough for her, after all. 

Airi closes her eyes as she clung onto his back tightly, her mouth curving upwards ever so slightly, as they both continued to dance for a few more minutes until finally coming to a halt. The two of them stood there for a good five minutes, with no exchanging of words, with no other thoughts plaguing their minds other than them being in this comforting moment, with nothing to disrupt this solitude that belonged to them and only them. Their hearts clamored in their chests, loud, steady, almost hypnotic even with how in sync they were with each other, and the longer they stayed this close to one another, the more they found it difficult to tear themselves away from each other.

“Airi.”

She bit her lip.

“It’s getting late now.”

“Yeah.”

Airi was the first one to move away from him, not having the courage to meet his eyes and simply kept her head low. The silence, loud and deafening, filled the room once more as they now both stood a foot apart from each other, with her avoiding any sort of eye contact while he, on the other hand, continued to burn his eyes into her soul.

“Let’s head back to the dorms.”

“... Yeah.”


End file.
